


For Crying Out Loud

by NaughtySammyBoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying During Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtySammyBoy/pseuds/NaughtySammyBoy
Summary: Sam shares a good fuck with his lady





	For Crying Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Female is unnamed so this can be read as a Sam/Reader

Tears trek down her ruddy cheeks, leaving behind trails of drying black. For a moment, she seems to not be breathing, eventually releasing a throaty sob that damn near rattles the walls. She continues to cry out in abandon, short intervals in-between where she doesn't make any sound at all, mouth just hanging open wide in silence.

Sam shoves a few fingers into it and presses them down against her tongue, his hips still pistoning at an unforgiving pace between her thighs. He's lost count of how many times he's made her come, her pussy now just continuously pulsing around him as if she's been coming since the last one began. Her watery eyes are so glassed over, Sam doesn't think she even knows what planet she's currently on. 

If anyone were to walk into their room without knowing them, to see her crying as if he's hurting her—well, they'd be wrong. She's so consumed with pleasure, by the pleasure that Sam's giving her, that her body simply doesn't know what else to do. She's a mess beneath him, sobbing loudly as Sam gives it to her just the way she likes. She's so slick between her legs, pussy so sensitive and overstimulated, and it feels like home to Sam and his cock. 

He manages to get a hand between them, shoves the pad his thumb right up against the throb of her pretty little clit. She wails as if she's dying, nails digging so deeply into his sides, that Sam wonders if there will be bloody rivets coming from the crescent-shapes she's leaving on his skin. He doesn't mind. The pain of it makes his cock pulsate against her flooded walls. 

"C-coming," she manages through her labored breathing. "I—I'm coming, Sam." 

He praises her, begs her to let him feel it. And boy, does he. She clamps down around him like she's trying to keep him inside her, like she never wants him to leave. Sam thinks she'd die happiest of his cock were buried to the hilt inside her when she took her last breath. She'd simply joke and say, "Yeah, that's’a helluva way to go."

But right now, in the throes of her umpteenth orgasm, she's not saying a goddamn word. And Sam's eating it up like stashed-away-and-forgotten Halloween candy. 

He doesn't warn her that he's coming. Something tells him that she wouldn't hear him anyway, not with the way she's writhing on his cock as if it were an Olympic event. (She'd take the gold, for sure.) He paints her insides with thick ropes of white, warm come, and she's shaking like a leaf, almost as if the feel of it has sent her into another release. (Sam doesn't doubt it.) 

When Sam pulls out, still hard as fucking rock despite getting off, his cock is slick with the mixture of them both. He leans down, kisses her tender on the lips, and slides the length of himself through her soaked folds, the crown of his cock catching on her clit feeling like pure, unmatched magic. 

She's speaking nonsense under her breath, hands cradling Sam's face as he looks at her adoringly. The way she rocks her hips up against him tells Sam that she's not finished yet, that she stills has one more in her. And Sam is definitely not one to disappoint. He's still got some energy left, so he does what he knows she wants. 

He grabs up under her knees, pulls her thighs open, pussy wrecked and glistening between them, and shoves the entirety of his cock back into her with one brutal thrust. She squeaks like he's just fucked himself into her vocal cords, disabling her speech, and her forehead is scrunched up and her eyes are wide and wet with big, fat tears. 

Sam just fucking gives it to her. He pounds himself into her pussy like his life depends on it, catches her hips when she bucks just a little too wildly. The sounds omitting from between her legs are like a drug, taking Sam higher and higher until tears of his own fills his eyes. His cock is so sensitive, every nerve ending alight and singing the fucking Hallelujah chorus as it drags in and out of her tender-pinks walls. 

"Fucking give it to me, baby," Sam's mouth slurs without much thought from his brain. "I wanna feel this pretty little pussy come for me one more time. C'mon. I know you got it in ya." 

She's so lost in it, eyes rolling in their sockets as she wails and cries and sobs so fucking beautifully that Sam doesn't think he's ever loved like this before. He knows she's coming when she suddenly goes stock-still, her sounds cutting off abruptly, and that's when Sam feels it, the wet, hot gush of her squirting all over his lower half. It soaks the sheets beneath their sweat-slick bodies, warm against whatever skin it touches. 

Sam's surprised by the orgasm that finds him seconds later, his body lurching down over hers as he shoves his hips hard, burying his cock into her to the root as he shoots warmth inside her quivering cunt once again. He himself has gone silent, the power of it making it hard to breathe. He sees fucking stars, man. Like, an entire galaxy just shoots across his eyelids where his eyes are screwed shut in pleasure. 

When Sam eventually—god, it feels like hours until he—comes to, he thinks she might have passed out. He kisses sloppy up her damp neck, breathes a sigh of relief when a rattled breath leaves her, melting into a series of soft, come-drunk sobs. He covers her trembling body with his own, presses his weight into her just as she wraps herself around him like an octopus, clinging to him like he's a life raft and she's trying not to drown.

She cries into his shoulder, peppering his skin with lazy, barely-there kisses wherever her mouth can reach. She scratches at his scalp, squeezes the back his neck, digs her heels into his ass to drag him as close as physically possible—it's her way of saying I'm good, Sam, I just can't really speak right now. 

And even though they stink of sex, skin sticking with drying sweat and come respectively, Sam doesn't dare move. At least, not until she stops shaking. 

Not until she says, "I really fucking love you, Sam, but get your giant ass off me before I suffocate." 

Sam just smiles and rolls off.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr: justcallmelosechester


End file.
